<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Ending by PhoenyxoftheAshes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876895">Perfect Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxoftheAshes/pseuds/PhoenyxoftheAshes'>PhoenyxoftheAshes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy X &amp; Final Fantasy X-2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenyxoftheAshes/pseuds/PhoenyxoftheAshes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-sad ending. Yuna did not get Tidus back in her life, but she continued to live her life to the fullest. She had to wait until her death to finally get the Perfect Ending she dreamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tidus &amp; Yuna (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2), Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X &amp; X-2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The former summoner sat in her beach chair while relaxing on the shores of Besaid Island.  She watched the waves hitting the shore and receding back into the ocean.  She brushed her gray hair from her face, contemplating the concept of time.  The only thing constant in life is change; this she had learned from her youth.  Because of this, she had always made sure she was able to appreciate the people, places, and things in her life as she experienced them, knowing full well these things can one day fade away.  She sighed as she continued to think on how her body has aged - her hair, once a pretty shade of brown, has now since became gray.  Her bones – more brittle now than they had been during her days as a sphere hunter.  Her energy – now more easily depleted as the days and years go by.<br/>

</p><p>The old woman and former summoner, now in her 80s; reflected back on her long life.  She had risen to the challenge of defeating Sin; and came out victorious and alive.  She had defeated the colossus – Vegnagun, and helped to put two ancient spirits to rest.  She had become a priestess and counselor for the people of Besaid.  She had participated in so many adventures, and experienced so much of what Spira had to offer.  Overall, her life was well spent.  She did not take her life for granted, because 65 years ago she was set and willing to die at the age of 17 to protect her people.  But there was one young man who refused to let that happened, and it cost him his life…<br/>
To say that she thought of him often would be a vast understatement.  She dreamed of him nightly.  She knew when she had defeated Vegnagun, and brought Shuyin to his rest; that her journey was over.  He wasn’t coming back.  But she had felt his spirit while in the Farplane, she had heard his whistle.  This was enough for her to know that he was still out there – and that he would continue to watch over her.  “You will always have a place…here in my heart.  We will always be connected.”  Her words still rang true some 60 years later.  He was still with her.  He had never left her heart.<br/>

</p><p>The summoner did find someone to settle down with.  He was a man in Besaid who treated her well.  He had seen her for more than just “the summoner who defeated Sin.”  He was a kind, gentle man who helped her to raise two beautiful children.  He too had lost his first love.  She had been a member of the Crimson Squad and had lost her life in the Den of Woe.  Together, they found comfort and empathy in each other’s company.  With him, she had one daughter and one son.  Her daughter had grown up to become a Sender.  Her son grew up to become a Priest for the Yevoners.  The two children, now adults, were doing very well for themselves.  As for her husband, he had passed away when they were about 40 years old.  For the past 40 years, she had been a widow.  Granted, she did have other love interests since his death.  But she never settled down for marriage a second time.  Despite having a handful of love interests throughout her 8 decades on Spira, she had a special place in her heart for him.  The blitz ace.  The star player of the Zanarkand Abes.  Her first love.  Her soulmate.  Her hero.<br/>

</p><p>She smiled to herself as she thought back on her pilgrimage, and thought back on the man who had saved her life.  Up until now, she had lived her life in honor of him.  She would not have had the past 60 wonderful years if it wasn’t for him.  He sacrificed himself to save her.   In her heart and soul, she knew she had to live her life to the fullest – for him.  Otherwise, he would have died in vain.  And that was something she could not stand the thought of.<br/>
The guardians who accompanied her on her journey also lived their lives well.  Kimhari stayed on Mt. Gagazet for 20 years after their adventure together before he passed away.  He was given a traditional Ronso funeral.  She had performed the Sending, just as she had done so many times before.  It was her last gift to her oldest friend, and guardian.<br/>

</p><p>Wakka and Lulu had lived on Besaid Island with her, and they continued to raise baby Vidina as well as two more children they had together; two boys.  The three boys became blitzers like their father, with Vidina also becoming a Mage to help defend the town from fiends.  In this sense, Vidina took after both his father and his mother.<br/>

</p><p>Rikku, that hyper cousin of hers, settled down with Gippal and had two boys and one girl.  Together, they helped to govern Bikanel Island upon the death of Rikku’s father, Cid.  Some of the Al Bhed had chosen to remain there in the desert rather than dispersing to other regions of the planet.  Rikku had traveled quite often before settling down and governing her people, of course.  But once her father had passed, the Al Bhed looked to her as their new leader, as she was the daughter of Cid.  Gippal continued to lead the Machine Faction.<br/>

</p><p>Paine had chosen to settle down with Baralai.  Together, they lived a happily wedded life in Bevelle.  Baralai had continued to run the Yevoners and the Spiran Council in Bevelle until his retirement.  Paine had continued to adventure across Spira, completing odd end jobs and quests.  Paine, Baralai, Rikku, and Gippal often visited Besaid Island to spend time with Yuna, her family; Lulu and Wakka, and their family.<br/>

</p><p>Nooj and Leblanc had…well, they had something.  She wouldn’t quite call it a happy marriage.  She wouldn’t quite call it “settled down”.  It continued to be a one-sided love/obsession from Leblanc towards Nooj.  Nooj continued to assist those who were not fans of the Yevoner group. Not with the intention of opposing Yevoners, but with the motivation to provide these individuals with an alternative group to join.  This group was similar to the Youth League, but without the hostility towards Yevon.  For the most part, the two groups co-existed peacefully.  Leblanc continued sphere hunting with her gang.<br/>

</p><p>As for Yuna, the former summoner, she lived out her life in the calm tropical island of Besaid.  She knew she was reaching the end of her life.  Her physicians informed her of the cancer which was growing in her lungs.  With the little time she had left, she was choosing to spend her days in peace and quiet.  She was focusing on introspection, meditation, and contemplation.  This was okay, though.  Yuna had already accepted her death.  In fact, she welcomed it.  She was content to have lived the life that she had lived, and now she was ready to join her beloved.  She smiled peacefully while looking out into the ocean.  The ocean reminded Yuna of him.  Oh, how he loved the sea.<br/>

</p><p>By sundown, Yuna got up from her seat and paced herself back to the town.  She walked herself to her hut, feeling very out of breath from the journey from the beach to her housing.  She took to her bed and relaxed herself into the mattress. Yuna loved falling asleep, because it provided her the chance to see him again.<br/>

</p><p>This night was different, though.  This was the night Yuna was fated to pass away in her sleep.  She felt the Pyreflies rise from her body.  The sensation of rushing towards a destination overcame her.  The Pyreflies knew where to go, they were going to the resting place for all beings upon their death – The Farplane.  She materialized in the beautiful paradise, filled with flowers and twinkling lights.  She had been in this place before, when she met Shuyin.  But now, there was another figure who was set to walk out of the mist.<br/>

</p><p>A whistle rang through the air.  Yuna felt her heart skip a beat (though she began to wonder ‘but how?  I don’t physically have a heart’).  Yuna wondered what being dead truly meant.  Right now, though, that’s not what is important.  The source of the whistling was what she wanted to focus on.  She turned to find a man appearing out of the mist.<br/>

</p><p>“Is that really you?” She asked this question once before to Shuyin.  This time, the man was her beloved.<br/>

</p><p>“It is me.”  He smiled to her.  “It’s Tidus.”<br/>

</p><p>Yuna let out a small cry and ran to him.  Yuna half expected to run through him, like she had done on the airship after the defeat of Sin.  But no, this time their Pyreflies connected and became solid.  They were able to embrace each other.<br/>
“Is this real?” Yuna asked.<br/>

</p><p>“Yes.  It is.”  Tidus replied.  He starred into her mismatched colored eyes and gave a small laugh, “do I pass?”<br/>

</p><p>Yuna returned the laugh.  “Mhmm.”  She could feel her eyes tearing up.  “We’re finally together.”<br/>

</p><p>Tidus too felt tears stinging his eyes. “We are finally together.  You’re home with me”.<br/>

</p><p>“I’m so glad to be home.  Yes, home.”  Yuna replied.<br/>

</p><p>Tidus placed a gentle kiss on Yuna’s lips.  He was so excited to spend the rest of eternity with her.  “I have so much to show you.  There’s a recreation of Zanarkand here.”<br/>

</p><p>Yuna’s eyes lit up.  “Really??”.<br/>

</p><p>“Yeah, I can finally show you Zanarkand!”  He exclaimed.<br/>

</p><p>Yuna laughed with joy, “You haven’t changed one bit.”<br/>

</p><p>Tidus raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, well you sure did!  I watched over you the entire time, Miss Bootyshorts.”<br/>

</p><p>Yuna snorted and playful punched Tidus on the shoulder.  The couple laughed together and walked towards the portal to the Farplane Zanarkand.  “You really did stay with me until the end, didn’t you?” She asked him.<br/>

</p><p>“No, not until the end.  Always.” He replied.<br/>

</p><p>Yuna nodded her head.  “Always then.”<br/>

</p><p>She had finally received her perfect ending.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this while at work and I made myself cry writing it.  lmao.</p>
<p>Please review and let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>